


Instant Lust

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e11/12 The Tok'ra, Episode: s03e12 Jolinar's Memories, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe, missing scene to the scene in Tok'ra I when Sam and Martouf/Lantash are sitting on the dunes, talking about Jolinar. Suddenly, Sam is reacting to some of Jolinar memories, and gets confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned - this can be seen as kind of dubcon - though none of the participants are actually to blame.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle XI on Dreamwidth. Prompts: urges, memories, love, first kiss, first time, desert, feelings, dunes, sand
> 
> * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

"Maybe there's another way you can communicate it. Perhaps in a way other than words."

Martouf reached out and took Sam's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Sam looked at their hands, her own confusion at her reaction to him mingling with the strong love she felt from Jolinar. She slowly looked up and into Martouf's eyes, feeling a strange sense of familiarity.

They sat like that for several moments, Martouf slowly caressing her hand with his thumb.

Sam thought for a moment how strange it was, sitting here, like this. As if they had known each other for many years - which part of her insisted they had, despite the fact they had actually just met.

She looked into Martouf's eyes again. They were a beautiful, light blue-grey colour. She had to admit he was handsome. _Very_ handsome, actually. Her heart beat faster and she suddenly felt as if she was falling into these eyes.

She tried to shake the feeling. She was a _scientist_ and her reaction did not make _sense_! She did not even _know_ him!

*Yes, you do.* A voice whispered in her mind. An echo from Jolinar? *He is your _mate_. You love him.* The faint voice insisted.

Sam felt confusion. She wanted to pull herself free. Run, far away and forget everything about all of this. She hated not feeling in control of a situation. But she also wanted to stay forever and just loose herself in the comforting feelings of deep, eternal love. They were so _strong_. Stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

Suddenly, she was uncertain. Who _was_ she? Really? Sam - or Jolinar?

She focused on Martouf's lips. Such sensual lips. Very, very kissable lips...she leaned forward, slowly. Their lips touched. Heaven! All her confusion fled. She - was _Jolinar_. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips against his. She had missed this so much. Oh, how she had missed it! _Why_ had she been away for so long?

She felt him freeze. What was _wrong_? He was her _mate_ \- did he not love her? She felt a wave of fear. _Why_ did he not return the kiss?

Martouf pulled back a little, looking at her with hooded eyes and a shy smile.

"Captain Carter? I...I do not believe you truly want this, and we...perhaps we should not..."

Whatever else he had intended to say was interrupted when Sam put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, my sweet, beloved Martouf. You are always much too careful. No one will see us here...and what if they did? My mate...I have missed you _so_ much..." She leaned in and captured his lips again - and this time her kiss was anything but slow and gentle.

Sam threw her arms around him and began to caress the still shocked Martouf, as well as she could through his Tok'ra uniform.

She opened the top of his shirt and slid one hand inside, stroking his warm, smooth skin. She gently touched him down along the top of his spine, then found the spot she was looking for. She pressed softly, massaging Lantash through the skin.

Martouf gasped into her mouth. As Sam continued touching him like that, pleasuring Lantash directly, and in _exactly_ the way Jolinar had, he surrendered all attempts to stop her. Confused, he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Jolinar' and threw his arms around her. He then began returning her kisses, soon tangling his tongue with hers as he tried to open the unfamiliar fastenings of her uniform.

Still caught up in Jolinar's memories, Sam had no problems with Martouf's uniform. She got his belt and vest off, then began pulling at his shirt, slipping a hand up under it. She was rewarded with a gasp from Martouf - and the feel of his skin under her fingers. She revelled in that feeling, as she slowly slid her hand up his back.

Their kisses deepened quickly with their need. They both touched and fondled each other almost frantically, pulling at the clothing. It had been a very long time since Jolinar left. Finally Martouf got Sam's jacket open and he pushed it down over her shoulders to her waist. With that out of the way, Martouf's lips moved down her neck, his teeth grazing her collarbone gently before grabbing her t-shirt. Pulling off the offending piece of clothing, he continued kissing and licking her, moving down towards her breasts.

Sam moaned and tugged at his pants, her need for him suddenly desperate.

"Martouf..." She pulled him up for another drugging kiss. "I want you..." She found the fastenings of his pants and got them opened.

He looked at her, smoldering fire in his eyes. "I want you too, my...Jolinar..." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "No...Captain Cart..."

Sam kissed him before he could continue. Shrugging completely out of her BDUs, she kicked off her boots.

Martouf - having forgotten what it was he was concerned about - looked hungrily at her, as she sat before him, wearing only underwear. He quickly got most of the rest of his clothes off, then embraced her passionately, pushing her down in the soft sand of the dune. She arched up towards him, rubbing herself against him, and enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her hip. Martouf kissed her, sucking lightly on her lower lip, then gave control to Lantash.

"You are so beautiful..." Lantash said hoarsely, before kissing her.

Sam ran her fingers through his hair, down his shoulders, and back up over his chest. She embraced him tightly, kissing him, while her fingers still caressed him everywhere she could reach.

Lantash began fondling her breasts, pulling at her bra when it was in the way. He pushed it up to get access. Sam returned to her caresses - touching him more directly through Martouf's skin, gently massaging along Lantash's body, then pushing harder when she found a sensitive spot.

He gasped out and one of his hands found its way down between her legs. There he felt the moisture from her arousal through the material of her panties. Pleased, he rubbed a finger against the place he expected would give the desired reaction.

She moaned and pushed against his fingers, wishing they were both naked, wanting, _needing_ to feel him inside her. He lowered his head to her breasts and began to lick, then suck at a nipple. When he was satisfied it was hard enough, he repeated the treatment on the other.

Sam whimpered a little and decided to move things along, her desire for him almost burning out of control. She pulled his pants down and cupped his hard erection through his underwear. Squeezing it gently before rubbing him through the material.

Lantash groaned and bucked helplessly, pushing, thrusting against her hand several times. He reached down and ripped her panties aside, finding her clit with his fingers and stroking it.

Sam shuddered from the sensation and pulled him down for another kiss. He obliged, but did not stop pleasuring her. Now and then he dipped first one, then two fingers inside her, while keeping his thumb on her sensitive spot. Sam moaned deeply. She grabbed hold of his underwear and pulled it down, then took his shaft in her hand and squeezed him gently, before beginning to move her hand in a pumping motion, up and down. She kept her other hand on his neck, caressing the sensitive area she had found there.

Unable to control himself, Lantash thrust hard against her hand. He laid down on her, spreading her legs with a knee. His hand parted her folds, and Sam felt the tip of his manhood press into her.

"Lantash...sweetie, now, please. NOW!" Sam panted, begging shamelessly.

She grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her, at the same time as he thrust into her. They both gasped from the sensation. She wrapped her legs around him, and he started to move.

Sam arched up to meet each of his thrusts, their speed increasing quickly. Lantash rode her harder, faster, soon almost ramming into her. It had been so long since he mated with his beloved Jolinar, so long since...Jolinar...was home. For a split second he almost remembered the woman under him was not Jolinar, then he forgot everything but the intense pleasure she was giving him. He panted deeply and continued, focusing only on his impending climax.

Sam was also so very close. Never had she imagined anything could be as pleasant as what she felt just now. Love...desire, it was all overflowing as she suddenly shuddered and cried out, an intense orgasm wracking her body.

Lantash gasped as her pussy contracted around him, the added sensation pushing him over and he uttered a stream of words in Goa'uld, his eyes glowing briefly, as he thrust into her one more time, then came hard in her. 

He kissed her deeply, then collapsed on her, panting. For several moments they lay there, unable and unwilling to move, before Lantash lifted himself off her. He looked at her, an embarrassed, almost guilty expression now on his face. 

*Oh, no...* Lantash sounded very worried.

*What have we done?!* Martouf asked his symbiote, realising they had mated with the young woman they had just met. *She had already been violated by _one_ Tok'ra - now she will be furious with us as well...and blame us for forcing ourselves on her!*

*That would hardly be fair, as she was the one to initiate this.* Lantash pointed out, though he did not sound convinced.

*What if the Tau'ri see such things differently? They _are_ very strange! Besides, we are so much stronger than her. We _should_ have been able to stop her!*

Lantash swallowed nervously, unsure what to say. Martouf - being the more diplomatic of the two - took over control and looked at Sam with a concerned expression.

"Are you angry at me?" Sam suddenly asked, when neither Martouf nor Lantash said anything. "I...I don't know how I could _do_ something like this! I don't usually...I mean I would _never_..." She shook her head. "I didn't stop when you asked me to. That means I...* She looked pained, shocked at what she had done.

"Captain Carter... _Samantha_...we are not angry with you." He looked down, trying to find a way to explain. He was relieved, actually - and surprised. He had half-feared she would blame him for this. He looked up again. "You were not yourself, were you? A memory...from Jolinar...more than that, some...strange remnant of her..." He shook his head. "You are not to blame. And...aside from the...um...not insignificant pleasure, this also gave us a chance to get...a kind of closure. It feels as if...in some small way...we were given the chance to be close to Jolinar again. To say goodbye to her. It... _helped_ us." He looked apologetic and smiled, a little shyly. "I am very sorry for any distress this is causing you."

Sam nodded. Strangely, she was not angry with them...and she was also very grateful he... _they_ were not angry at _her_.

She looked at him, suddenly feeling a deep love - and desire - for him. She shook her head, neither understanding herself, these strange emotions from Jolinar, nor what she had just done. She took a deep breath. One thing was certain - she was _not_ going to admit this had been the best sex she had _ever_ had! Because...what did _that_ say about her?

"Listen...Martouf...I think...I think maybe the best we can do is forget this even happened. For now at least. Are you okay with that?" She looked at him. "I mean, I'm... _glad_ if it gave you closure, but that's not exactly the reaction I would usually prefer to something...like _this_." She indicated them, what they had done.

His expression was unreadable. Did he experience relief? Hurt? She could not tell. After a little while, he nodded.

"Samantha...I will accept that. For now, as you say. I would like to address this at a later date, though. We - Lantash and I - would very much like to...be on friendly terms with you, at least. And if there is ever anything about Jolinar you wish to discuss..."

Sam nodded. Then she suddenly thought of something. "We better get dressed before someone shows up." She would be mortified if her team-mates learned about this!

They had been lying on her BDUs - probably a good thing, Sam mused. It would not have been pleasant to get any of the sand stuck...in various places. However, it also meant there was now a sticky spot on it - proof of what they had just done.

She sighed and began looking for her underwear. Martouf handed it to her, without saying anything. His gaze lingered on her for just a moment longer than what was necessary - and he stole a quick glance at the rest of her body before looking away.

Sam felt her cheeks colour. He had the _nerve_ to check her out after _this_. Though, she admitted she was hardly the one to be prudish right now. In return, Sam let her gaze slide leisurely over his body. Not bad, she had to admit. Not bad at all... Martouf smiled, a bit naughtily, having caught her looking. Embarrassed, she focused on getting dressed. 

They had only barely gotten their underwear on, and started pulling on their pants, when someone appeared from behind the ridge. Sam looked up, quickly pulling the top of her BDU on.

Daniel! As well as Cordesh and a couple other Tok'ra. Great - just _great_! Daniel was never going to let this one die! She hoped he would at least not tell O'Neill and Teal'c, but she suspected he would. Something like this was just too good to keep secret.

"Sam!" Daniel looked at them, a shocked expression on his face. Sam was always the correct one - she never slept with the alien. Not like O'Neill - or himself. At least the aliens _they_ had slept with had been humans, not...reformed Goa'uld, or whatever the Tok'ra were.

Sam reddened as she hurriedly put on the rest of her clothes, then her boots. Martouf calmly finished dressing as well, seemingly unconcerned with the fact Daniel, Cordesh and the other Tok'ra knew what they had done. Perhaps Tok'ra had different social mores?

"Daniel..." She looked warily at him.

"Um...learning a lot about Jolinar?" He had the nerve to ask! 

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much." Sam snorted. Way more than she had ever expected! Especially about exactly how much her dead symbiote still controlled her actions. It was not a pleasant thought. 

"Um, the Tok'ra Council's agreed to meet with us. Jack thought you might want to be there." Daniel said. Looking at Sam's expression, he decided this was not the time to ask about anything else.  

"Yeah. I guess..." She had finished tying her boots.

Martouf held out a hand - which she took - and he helped her to her feet. His hand was warm and pleasant to touch, and for a moment she felt the connection from before. She looked into his eyes, knowing he felt it too.

Acting on a sudden impulse, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, which he - surprisingly - returned. She caught herself and quickly let go, then began walking up the dune, followed by Martouf. She suddenly hoped he did not think Earth girls were easy.

She felt Daniel's look on them as they passed. Oh, yeah - she was going to be hearing about this for a long, long time!  



End file.
